


Showing

by Jingle



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney Fairies, Tinker Bell (2008)
Genre: Community: disney_kink, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Somewhat Cliche
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jingle/pseuds/Jingle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love seemed like such a big promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Disney Kink community on livejournal.
> 
> Admittedly, these two aren't my favorite couple of the endless fairy-pairing possibilities, but I think they can be very cute and fun.

Tinker Bell and Bobble are both incredibly dedicated Tinker Talents, but their approaches are vastly different. Bobble is as traditional as can be; there are certain ways to make certain things fairies need. His favorite tools are of the fairy world, rather than the world beyond it. Tinker Bell, on the other hand, loves lost things. Lost things let her make items that are new and innovative. She doesn't do things by the book; she does them her own way, and good luck to anyone who tried to get her to do otherwise.

Bobble never did. Try to get her to do things any other way, that is. As much as he loved tradition, he respected Tinker Bell's unique creativity. And respect is a funny thing; it can grow into so much more. Bobble came to love Tinker Bell dearly, and to his greatest surprise, she felt the same.

Oh, Tinker Bell never called it love. She was still young, for a fairy, and the word seemed like such a big promise. But the love would come through in her actions, and Bobble never missed it. She did things for him she would never think to do for anyone else: She'd bring him mashed turnips when he was sick, even though she was an awful cook. She'd give him the best of the lost things she'd found that day. She'd be content to just sit still, silently, with him at the end of a long day.

So no, Tinker Bell never told Bobble she loved him. But she showed him, and Bobble thought that was even better.


End file.
